


Sleigh Bells Ring

by All-We-Must-Be (detectivecaz)



Series: Worst Witch 2018 Winter Fluff Event Ficlet Collection [13]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Day 13, F/F, Romance, Sledding, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: Hecate helps Ada overcome her fear of sledding.





	Sleigh Bells Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of the Worst Witch 2018 Winter Fluff event.
> 
> Prompt: Sledding.

* * *

Ada stood back as she watched the students and her colleagues go sledding down the deep and snowy hill, with the sound of their joyful cries echoing around her. She politely declined Gwen and Dimity’s offer to share a sledge with them giving them the excuse that she was waiting for Hecate to arrive. It was a weak excuse, but if Dimity or Gwen saw through her lie they didn’t question her further to which she was grateful.

While it was true that she was waiting for her deputy to arrive, it was only partially the truth. The truth of the matter was the thought of sitting in a sledge with no restraints going full speed down a deep hill terrified her. She guessed she had Agatha to thank for instilling the fear into her, after Agatha had put a spell on her sledge when they were children causing her to fall off when the sledge was going full speed, leaving her with a broken arm. Agatha had apologised of course, but Ada knew it was partly because of her mother’s influence. Ever since that day, she hadn’t been on a sledge not wishing to go through such a traumatic incident again.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she never heard Hecate arrive until she felt an arm wrap itself around her waist, and a soft kiss placed to her temple. Ada looked up at Hecate with a loving smile, glad that she was finally here. They were still getting used to the idea of the girl’s and her colleagues knowing about their relationship, even though it seemed everyone knew about their feelings before they did.

“Is everything alright, Ada?” Hecate asked taking the Headmistress gloved hand in her own.

“Everything is fine, now that you’re here. Did you manage to finish your marking?”  

Hecate gave a small nod, “I did, though it took longer than I anticipated. It seems I’m going to have to give some of the girl’s extra lessons after the holiday’s if they ever hope to pass their exams.”

“With your help, Hecate I’m positive they will succeed,” Ada said with a gentle smile.

“I hope so, Ada,” Hecate whispered as she watched the scene in front of her. “Are you not going to join them?”

Ada bowed her head, “No, sledding is not something I am overly fond of Hecate, not since the accident I had in my youth.”

“What happened?”

“Agatha.”

Hecate closed her eyes, “I should have known it had something to do with your sister.”

“Yes, Agatha always seemed to be the cause of my problems. It would seem her old habits are hard to break.”

Hecate didn’t answer knowing Agatha would do anything to ensure Ada was out of the picture. She was even more thankful that his Greatness had trapped her in the picture in Ada’s office where she could no longer bring harm to her Headmistress.

“Still, It’s in the past now, but the idea of going on a sledge scares me.”

“What if someone was on the sledge with you?”

Ada looked up at Hecate with uncertainty, “I don’t know I’ve never really thought about it.”

“Well, if you are agreeable, why don’t you share a sledge with me?”

“I don’t know, Hecate…”

“Why don’t we give it a try and see, if you still don’t feel comfortable we can forget about the idea altogether,” Hecate reassured her.

“Okay, let’s give it a try,” Ada said following Hecate over to one of the empty sledges near the top of the hill.

“I’ll go on first, then you sit in front of me,” Hecate told her getting into position.

Ada watched in fondness and amusement at seeing her strict deputy sitting on a sledge with her long legs stretched out in front of her.

“It’s perfectly safe, Ada,” Hecate said reaching out her hand for Ada to take. “Trust me.”

Taking a deep breath, Ada reached out and took Hecate’s hand as her partner helped her onto the sledge and prompted her to sit between her legs.

“Are you okay?”

Ada nodded, “I’m fine.” She tried to keep the nervousness out of her voice, feeling Hecate’s arms wrap themselves around her waist and holding her close.

“I won’t let anything happen to you,” Hecate whispered against Ada’s ear. “I’ll keep you safe.”

“I know you will,” Ada replied suddenly feeling at ease in Hecate’s safe embrace.

“Are you ready?”

“I believe I am.”

“On the count of three then. One, two, three.”

Ada closed her eyes feeling the sledge tipped itself over the hill, and the cold wind blow in her face, as the sledge picked up speed. She focused on Hecate’s arms around her that held her in a firm grip. The sledge bounced causing her to give a small squeal in fear, as she gripped Hecate’s hands tighter, feeling butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

The memories of that day flashed in front of her eyes causing her to panic.

“I’ve got you, Ada.”

The calm voice of her deputy seemed to chase away the bad memories causing her to open her eyes noticing that they were now at the bottom of the hill. She had done it. After all those years, she had finally accomplished what she had been frightened to do. When the sledge finally came to a stop, Ada stood up and got off the sledge turning to help Hecate.

“I’m proud of you, Ada,” Hecate whispered with a smile now standing back on her feet.

“I have you to thank, Hecate. I would never have been able to do it without you beside me.” Ada said reaching up and placed a tender kiss to Hecate’s lips.

“Oi, you two. Get a room there are children present.” Dimity jokingly called with a smirk.

Hecate shot the sports teacher a dark look at having interrupted their private moment. She was just about reply when Ada bet her to it.

“You know, Miss Drill I think that’s a perfectly good idea. Perhaps we should go somewhere a bit more private.” Ada suggested while looking at Hecate, then turned to give Dimity a wink before transferring herself and Hecate back to her office leaving their stunned and shocked colleague standing in the cold.

 


End file.
